


Fruit in chocolate

by jajafilm



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Fruit, Fruit in chocolate, Funny, Humor, car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: The story of how Charlie Crews losing his car again.





	Fruit in chocolate

# Fruit in chocolate

Mark Miller has been selling in his blue-white booth on Taylor Street for long time, but this happened for the first time. He knew that his fruit in chocolate was exceptional, and he cared about the things he was selling. His food sold was always fresh, with real bitter chocolate, no milk-butter shit, as some of his colleagues did to sell. Still, he wouldn't say that someone would be so overwhelmed by the taste that he wouldn't care if his car was towed by a towing service. But the redhead didn't move, and he still eaten.

“It's really great!” he said when licking his fingers.

“But sir, isn't that your car?” the salesman pointed out to the vanishing cars on the horizon. Addressed man squinted with blue-green eyes and he said: “I'm Not Attached To This Car,” he said, then ordered another package of fruit. He bit into the pineapple covered with that dark brown matter and made a sound that was definitely not decent.

“God, that's brilliant!” he murmured at the sonata of taste.

“I also have apples, strawberries, raspberries, pears and bananas. Whatever you want, sir. With whipped cream, with cinnamon, ice cream, hot, cold,” Mark offered enthusiastically.

“I'll have to buy it for Reese.”


End file.
